Spying on Percabeth
by PrimroseEverdeenMyLittleDuck
Summary: Remember how the camp spied on Percabeth getting together? Well, the Stolls videoed it too! I might add new chapters based on different peoples' reactions to the video. T in case of future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**YAYYY! My first PJO fanfic! OMG! Anyways, enjoy! All criticism is accepted! **

Percy and Annabeth were in the attic, looking for some fighting tactics videos. They come across a video labelled 'Percabeth'. Since Percy and Annabeth have no idea this video existed, Annabeth forced her boyfriend to watch it.

_Fzzzz….pop….sttzz…_"Up here, man!" The camera that just came into focus tilts upwards, and reveals the face of Travis Stoll, who is surrounded by campers with Clarisse on his direct left. On his right, he's concealed from the Dining Area by some tall shrubs. "Ahem…" Travis starts in a whispery tone, "We are gathered here today to stalk –I mean record- the inevitable get-together of Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson. I'm Travis Stoll, this Clarisse La – Ow!"

"I told you it was just Clarisse!" A big girl right next to Travis says, punching him not-so-softly in the arm.

"Right!" Travis yelps, "Clarisse, and my not-as-awesome-or-handsome brother Connor Stoll." The camera swivels around to an almost complete carbon copy of Travis, who grins and turns the camera back to Travis.

"Let the spying that Percy and Annabeth will totally kill us for begin!" Travis announces and flails his arms around idiotically. The camera turns and peeks through the bushes, where two teens are still left eating, at separate tables. "That's Percy and Annabeth," Connor hisses from behind the camera. "Twenty drachmas that Annabeth makes the first move," Clarisse shakes his hand with a "Deal," and then (thankfully) shut up.

Annabeth gets up from her table and goes around back. She emerges again, but this time with a failure of a cupcake with blue frosting. She sits down next to Percy. Percy looks at her curiously and says stupidly, "What?" Annabeth rolls her eyes. "It's August 18th," She explains. "Your birthday, right?

Realization dawns on Percy's face. "Make a wish," Annabeth probes. "Did you make this yourself?" Percy asks her.

"Tyson helped."

"That explains why it looks like a chocolate brick, with extra blue cement." Annabeth laughs, and several members of the audience have to cover their mouths to keep from joining her. Percy thinks for a second, then blows out the candle. He cuts it in half and shares it with Annabeth. They eat in silence, probably admiring the ocean.

"You saved the world," Annabeth says, breaking a comfortable silence. "We saved the world,"

"And Rachel is the new Oracle, which means she won't be dating anybody."

"You don't sound disappointed," Percy notes. Annabeth shrugs and admits, "Oh, I don't care."

"Uh-huh,"

Annabeth raises an eyebrow. "You got something to say to me, Seaweed Brain?"

"You would probably kick my butt,"

"You _know _I would kick your butt." Annabeth says. Percy wipes some frosting off his fingertips.

"When I was at the River Styx, getting invulnerable…Nico said that I had to concentrate on one thing that would keep me anchored to the world that made me want to stay mortal. Not meeting his eyes, Annabeth says, "Yeah?"

Percy continues. "Then up on Olympus, when they wanted to make me a god and stuff, I kept thinking-"

"Oh, you _so _wanted to." Annabeth interrupts. "Well, maybe a little," Percy admits, "But I didn't, because I thought- I didn't want things to stay the same for eternity, because things could always get better. And I was thinking…" Percy trails off.

Annabeth asks, "Anyone in particular?" Her voice was unusually soft. Percy looks at her, and sees her trying not to smile. "You're laughing at me!" He says in a whiny voice.

"I am not!"

"You are _so _not making this easy," That made Annabeth laugh for real this time. She slowly puts her arms around Percy's neck, so they are facing each other. "I am never, _ever _going to make things easy for you, Seaweed Brain. Gt used to it." Then they kiss.

Just as they were starting to get into it, Clarisse decides to march right through the shrubbery. As she snarls, "It's about time!" camper flood into the hall, filling it with torchlight. Percy says as they are lifted into the air, "Come on, is there no privacy around here?"

"The canoe lake!" Connor screams from behind the camera, and the campers take them to the beach and dump them in the water. When they don't come up, Travis runs up to his brother and hits his arm. "You forgot he was the son of Poseidon, idiot!" He shouts. The campers disperse, and Travis turns to the camera.

"This has been, Travis and Connor Stoll spying on Percabeth! DON'T TELL PERCY AND ANNABETH! WE LIKE OUR HEADS AND BODIES CONNECTED!" The last part Connor shouts with him. Then, after a bit of static, the screen goes black.

Two screams of "STOLLS!" was heard from the attic throughout the camp.

Two Hermes cabin twins were not present at dinner that night.


	2. Luke and Bianca Jackson: 15 Years Later

CHAPTER 2- Bianca and Luke Jackson (15 years later)

**Thanks to DobbyTheFreeElf1290 for PM-ing me instructions on how to update! (If you want the sponsor points, just tell me, and they are yours!) So, I'll explain. I have a story, Secrets, my own SYOT, and I wanted some clear instructions on how to update it because I am used to just writing one-shots. And I asked if someone would PM me some instructions for Sponsor Points (just go to my story Secrets to learn about Sponsor points.). And he told me the instructions! So I can update this story! YAY!**

**So this is 15 years in the future. Luke and Bianca Jackson are both 13-year-old twin kids of Percy and Annabeth. I am currently reading the Lost Hero, so let's pretend they didn't happen for this chapter. They go to camp half-blood with their parents as their counselors in the summers. Also, in this chapter, the previous chapter didn't happen, so their parents are still oblivious to the video.**

**Me: Who shall I force –I mean pick- to participate in the Disclaimer? **

**Everyone else: Nooooo….! Please don't pick me!**

**Me: As always, ladies first! And our female tribute for the disclaimer is….Annabeth Chase!**

**Annabeth: *Gasps***

**Thalia: No! I volunteer to do the disclaimer!**

**Crowd of demigods: *Gasps***

**Me: Okay, do the disclaimer!**

**Thalia: PrimroseEverdeenMyLittleDuck doesn't own PJO! **

**On with the story….**

"Luke! Wait up!" Luke's twin, Bianca Jackson, calls as she runs up to her brother, who is heading to the big house. Their mother had told them to go watch some archery tutorial videos that were stored in the attic. Taking after their father, they both sucked at archery. So their mother decided to banish them from the range until they improved on their form.

"Slowpoke," Luke teased Bianca as they jogged towards the porch. Bianca just scowled at her brother's antics, flicking him right in between his green eyes. He just stuck his tongue out, planning to mess with her shampoo later.

When they arrived at the attic, Bianca wrinkled her nose in disgust at the shambles the place was in. Luke starts speeding around, looking at all the cool stuff.

"Bianca! Look at this snake tail- a Minotaur horn! Cool! And it says that Dad killed that thing when he was…42? Wait, no, 12. Awesome!" But Bianca wasn't looking towards the rusty junk that had been stored up here for years, because she was currently staring at a video. An old video that Bianca, being the bookworm student that she was, would be attracted to. A video whose label had one word scrawled onto it: Percabeth.

"Luke, come here, I think I found something…" Bianca says. She knows her parents well, especially their pet peeves, and Annabeth hates when people snoop, and gets thoroughly pissed when people do stuff like recording her. An even bigger pet peeve is snooping on her and her spouse. So Bianca comes to the conclusion that, unless whoever taped this is dead, her Mother doesn't know about it. And since Annabeth gives off the vibe she knows _everything,_ Bianca is freaking out.

"Bianca, what are you doing? Why are you stressing over a video that says, 'Cbhrete'? We should leave it alone, it sounds boring." Luke says, picking his way over to his twin. Luke didn't overcome his dyslexia like his sister did, so he was even more confused. Bianca, yet again, flicks Luke on the forehead, harder this time.

"Idiot, it doesn't say that, it says 'Percabeth'!" Bianca hisses, annoyed at her twin's stupidity. "So?" Luke says, rubbing a new small red mark on his face. Bianca face palms and whispers, "Remember when Mom and Dad made us stay with Uncle Jason and Aunt Piper for a weekend? And how piper gave me romantic advice?"

"Even Aunt Piper couldn't set you up with a boy,"

"Well, she told me about shipping," Bianca shivered as she said that. She was a tomboy and hated fashion. And, by extension, love advice. "And how Percabeth is Mom and Dad's ship name. So this is going to be about Mom and Dad,"

"Ooh! Let's watch it! It will make Mom angry!" Luke says with renewed energy. Bianca rolls her eyes in exasperation, but lets the video play anyway. **(AN: The regular type is Bianca and Luke, and **_this _**is the video itself.)**

_Fzzzz….pop….sttzz…"Up here, man!" The camera that just came into focus tilts upwards, and reveals the face of Travis Stoll, who is surrounded by campers with Clarisse on his direct left. On his right, he's concealed from the Dining Area by some tall shrubs. "Ahem…" Travis starts in a whispery tone, "We are gathered here today to stalk –I mean record- the inevitable get-together of Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson. I'm Travis Stoll, this Clarisse La – Ow!" _

"Dad told me about Clarisse," Bianca whispers to Luke. "He told me she tried to give him a swirly when he first came to camp, but she got doused with toilet water instead."

_"I told you it was just Clarisse!" A big girl right next to Travis says, punching him not-so-softly in the arm._

_"Right!" Travis yelps, "Clarisse, and my not-as-awesome-or-handsome brother Connor Stoll." The camera swivels around to an almost complete carbon copy of Travis, who grins and turns the camera back to Travis. _

"Mom and Dad told us not to go near the Original Stoll brothers or Travis' kids, the Stolls Juniors."

_"Let the spying that Percy and Annabeth will totally kill us for begin!" Travis announces and flails his arms around idiotically. The camera turns and peeks through the bushes, where two teens are still left eating, at separate tables. "That's Percy and Annabeth," Connor hisses from behind the camera. "Twenty drachmas that Annabeth makes the first move," Clarisse shakes his hand with a "Deal," and then (thankfully) shut up._

"They bet on who would make the first move? Wow, the camper must have really saw this coming!" Luke comments. Bianca nods her head in agreement and turns her attention back towards the small projector in the attic.

_Annabeth gets up from her table and goes around back. She emerges again, but this time with a failure of a cupcake with blue frosting. She sits down next to Percy. Percy looks at her curiously and says stupidly, "What?" Annabeth rolls her eyes. "It's August 18th," She explains. "Your birthday, right?_

_Realization dawns on Percy's face. "Make a wish," Annabeth probes. "Did you make this yourself?" Percy asks her._

"Wow, looks like Dad is just as stupid as he is today," Luke sing-songs. Bianca mutters under her breath, "You're one to talk,"

_"Tyson helped."_

_"That explains why it looks like a chocolate brick, with extra blue cement." Annabeth laughs, and several members of the audience have to cover their mouths to keep from joining her. Percy thinks for a second, then blows out the candle. He cuts it in half and shares it with Annabeth. They eat in silence, probably admiring the ocean._

_"You saved the world," Annabeth says, breaking a comfortable silence. "We saved the world,"_

_"And Rachel is the new Oracle, which means she won't be dating anybody."_

"You don't sound disappointed," Bianca says.

_"You don't sound disappointed," Percy notes. Annabeth shrugs and admits, "Oh, I don't care."_

"You think like Dad! Ha-ha!" Luke teases.

_"Uh-huh,"_

_Annabeth raises an eyebrow. "You got something to say to me, Seaweed Brain?"_

_"You would probably kick my butt,"_

_"You know I would kick your butt." Annabeth says. Percy wipes some frosting off his fingertips._

"Well, now we know Mom hasn't changed one bit over the years," Luke admits, "Still strict and controlling."

_"When I was at the River Styx, getting invulnerable…Nico said that I had to concentrate on one thing that would keep me anchored to the world that made me want to stay mortal. Not meeting his eyes, Annabeth says, "Yeah?"_

_Percy continues. "Then up on Olympus, when they wanted to make me a god and stuff, I kept thinking-"_

"Woah, Dad could have been a god?" Luke and Bianca chorus.

_"Oh, you so wanted to." Annabeth interrupts. "Well, maybe a little," Percy admits, "But I didn't, because I thought- I didn't want things to stay the same for eternity, because things could always get better. And I was thinking…" Percy trails off._

_Annabeth asks, "Anyone in particular?" Her voice was unusually soft. Percy looks at her, and sees her trying not to smile. "You're laughing at me!" He says in a whiny voice. _

_"I am not!"_

_"You are so not making this easy," That made Annabeth laugh for real this time. She slowly puts her arms around Percy's neck, so they are facing each other. "I am never, ever going to make things easy for you, Seaweed Brain. Gt used to it." Then they kiss._

"Well, Mom did make the first move," Leave it to Bianca to notice the unimportant.

_Just as they were starting to get into it, Clarisse decides to march right through the shrubbery. As she snarls, "It's about time!" campers flood into the hall, filling it with torchlight. Percy says as they are lifted into the air, "Come on, is there no privacy around here?"_

_"The canoe lake!" Connor screams from behind the camera, and the campers take them to the beach and dump them in the water. When they don't come up, Travis runs up to his brother and hits his arm. "You forgot he was the son of Poseidon, idiot!" He shouts. The campers disperse, and Travis turns to the camera. _

_"This has been, Travis and Connor Stoll spying on Percabeth! DON'T TELL PERCY AND ANNABETH! WE LIKE OUR HEADS AND BODIES CONNECTED!" The last part Connor shouts with him. Then, after a bit of static, the screen goes black._

"Well…remember that prank the Stolls Juniors played on us last week?" Bianca says after a slight pause. The two twins look at each other and then shout simultaneously, "MOM!"


	3. Andi Dellis, Daughter of Demeter

CHAPTER 3- Andi Dellis, Daughter of Demeter **(After Giant War ((Still working on Lost Hero. I know, it's pathetic, but I'm busy writing)) and I don't know what happens so let's pretend that everything went back to normal and no one died and everyone likes to pretend it never happened)**

**I also like this character, so maybe I'll write a story about her.**

**Me: And now for the male tribute! And the male tribute is... Leo Valdez! **

**Girls: *Sob***

**Me: Well, any volunteers? **

**Audience: *Cricket, cricket...***

**Me: Well, Leo, do the disclaimer.**

**Leo: PrimroseEverdeenMyLittleDuck doesn't own PJO. Or me. She's way too awesome to own me.**

**Me: He wasn't supposed to say that! Peacekeepers, get 'em!**

**Peacekeepers: *Chases Leo***

**Me: Enjoy, and please review, because I'll give you a blue cookie!**

**Andi's P.O.V.**

Nope. This is a dream. This cute, jumpy Latino elfish kid named Leo is leading me through this strange camp. He's telling me that he knows that I must be confused, and he was too when he first came here. But who wouldn't be confused if they came here how I did?

**-FLASHBACK-**

I was at my school, when my substitute Spanish teacher turned into a donkey vampire-woman. I was running through the halls of my school, trying not to let the crazy lady get me, when my _real _Spanish teacher burst out of a supply closet. He had strings of Duct Tape hanging from his hair and clinging to his clothes.

His name was Mr. Sanders, and he was new to the school this year. He had sand blond close cropped hair and blue eyes, and fairly young. He was in his early thirties, and was very easy-going. He always favored me, and he was my favorite teacher. He pulled out a sword (How could I not notice that before?) and engaged in combat with the creature. "Go! Dylan will help! You HAVE TO TRUST ME!"

I wasn't taking any chances by staying. I was an orphan who lived outside of Detroit, Michigan. Had been since birth. So I went to find Dylan. Dylan was a scrawny kid who doesn't fit in with anyone else. He had problems with his legs, and was always eating weird things. But Mr. Sanders said to trust him, and I had nothing to lose.

After a note session during Math, he told me about a place that we needed to go. I hated orphanages anyway, so Dylan and I went off to Long Island. That introduced a long 2 weeks of dodging creepy freaks. We got here, and now Leo is taking me to see the 'orientation video'.

**-END FLASHBACK-**

Leo takes me to the Big House. I watch a video. I am not as surprised as Leo probably thought I was going to be, because all I did was shrug my shoulders and say, "When's dinner?" I honestly suspected it. How else was I supposed to explain the fact that there was a baby female Cyclops living in my orphanage?

And I really want to get away from Leo now. His grin is growing more devilish by the second. I really was hoping he wasn't a son of a prankster god, because if he was, then I was dead. Just when I was expecting him to whip out some whipped cream or eggs, he pulls another video out from behind his back. "If you're gonna be a camper, you're gonna need to know the history of Percabeth."

I cock my head to the side. "What's Percabeth?"

Leo shrugs and says, "Not what, whom." Then the video starts.

_Fizz….pop….sttzz…"Up here, man!" The camera that just came into focus tilts upwards, and reveals the face of Travis Stoll, who is surrounded by campers with Clarisse on his direct left. On his right, he's concealed from the Dining Area by some tall shrubs. "Ahem…" Travis starts in a whispery tone, "We are gathered here today to stalk –I mean record- the inevitable get-together of Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson. I'm Travis Stoll, this Clarisse La – Ow!" _

"Who?"

"Which who?"

_"I told you it was just Clarisse!" A big girl right next to Travis says, punching him not-so-softly in the arm._

"That's Clarisse, daughter of Ares, and Travis and Connor Stoll, twin brothers and sons of Hermes." Leo informs me.

_"Right!" Travis yelps, "Clarisse, and my not-as-awesome-or-handsome brother Connor Stoll." The camera swivels around to an almost complete carbon copy of Travis, who grins and turns the camera back to Travis. _

"They're twins,"

"I noticed that,"

_"Let the spying that Percy and Annabeth will totally kill us for begin!" Travis announces and flails his arms around idiotically. The camera turns and peeks through the bushes, where two teens are still left eating, at separate tables. "That's Percy and Annabeth," Connor hisses from behind the camera. "Twenty drachmas that Annabeth makes the first move," Clarisse shakes his hand with a "Deal," and then (thankfully) shut up._

_Annabeth gets up from her table and goes around back. She emerges again, but this time with a failure of a cupcake with blue frosting. She sits down next to Percy. Percy looks at her curiously and says stupidly, "What?" Annabeth rolls her eyes. "It's August 18th," She explains. "Your birthday, right?"_

"Umm…who are their parents?" I ask.

"Percy is Poseidon, Annabeth is Athena," Leo replies.

"Wait, weren't they, like, arch-enemies over Athens?"

"It was a setback, and Aphrodite couldn't go to the throne room for a month when Athena found out, but Percabeth kept going. Or at least that's what the Athena cabin told me. I got here at the beginning of the prophecy of seven, when Percy was missing." I'm confused by that last sentence, but direct my focus back at the video anyways.

_Realization dawns on Percy's face. "Make a wish," Annabeth probes. "Did you make this yourself?" Percy asks her._

_"Tyson helped."_

_"That explains why it looks like a chocolate brick, with extra blue cement." Annabeth laughs, and several members of the audience have to cover their mouths to keep from joining her. Percy thinks for a second, then blows out the candle. He cuts it in half and shares it with Annabeth. They eat in silence, probably admiring the ocean._

_"You saved the world," Annabeth says, breaking a comfortable silence. "We saved the world,"_

"They did WHAT?!" I was starting to think this camp might not be safe after all.

_"And Rachel is the new Oracle, which means she won't be dating anybody."_

_"You don't sound disappointed," Percy notes. Annabeth shrugs and admits, "Oh, I don't care."_

"Uh-huh"

_"Uh-huh,"_

"Ha! You think like Percy!" Leo teases.

"Is that supposed to offend me?"

Suddenly Leo's serious. "It's one of the biggest insults at camp."

_Annabeth raises an eyebrow. "You got something to say to me, Seaweed Brain?"_

_"You would probably kick my butt,"_

_"You know I would kick your butt." Annabeth says. Percy wipes some frosting off his fingertips._

"Why would Annabeth kick his butt? I mean, she could just say, 'I'm not interested?'" I ask.

"Because that's no how Annabeth rolls," Leo says like it explains everything.

_"When I was at the River Styx, getting invulnerable…Nico said that I had to concentrate on one thing that would keep me anchored to the world that made me want to stay mortal. Not meeting his eyes, Annabeth says, "Yeah?"_

_Percy continues. "Then up on Olympus, when they wanted to make me a god and stuff, I kept thinking-"_

"Percy was offered Godhood? He must really be stupid if he declined that," As if to agree with me, thunder rumbles in the distance. Leo just shrugs.

_"Oh, you so wanted to." Annabeth interrupts. "Well, maybe a little," Percy admits, "But I didn't, because I thought- I didn't want things to stay the same for eternity, because things could always get better. And I was thinking…" Percy trails off._

_Annabeth asks, "Anyone in particular?" Her voice was unusually soft. Percy looks at her, and sees her trying not to smile. "You're laughing at me!" He says in a whiny voice. _

_"I am not!"_

_"You are so not making this easy," That made Annabeth laugh for real this time. She slowly puts her arms around Percy's neck, so they are facing each other. "I am never, ever going to make things easy for you, Seaweed Brain. Gt used to it." Then they kiss._

"OMFG! That is soooo cute!" I say in a moment of complete giddiness. Immediately I slap myself. "Don't get used to it," I tell myself. Leo chuckles. "You're definitely not an Aphrodite kid," He says.

_Just as they were starting to get into it, Clarisse decides to march right through the shrubbery. As she snarls, "It's about time!" camper flood into the hall, filling it with torchlight. Percy says as they are lifted into the air, "Come on, is there no privacy around here?"_

"Sorry, no, but I'm pretty sure there isn't,"

_"The canoe lake!" Connor screams from behind the camera, and the campers take them to the beach and dump them in the water. When they don't come up, Travis runs up to his brother and hits his arm. "You forgot he was the son of Poseidon, idiot!" He shouts. The campers disperse, and Travis turns to the camera. _

"Why is it so important that he's a son of Poseidon? Can he breathe underwater or something?"

"He's got water-bending powers, Andi. Most likely created a bubble and made out with Annabeth for at least an hour."

"Wow."

_"This has been, Travis and Connor Stoll spying on Percabeth! DON'T TELL PERCY AND ANNABETH! WE LIKE OUR HEADS AND BODIES CONNECTED!" The last part Connor shouts with him. Then, after a bit of static, the screen goes black._

"When Percy and Annabeth found it, the whole Apollo cabin had to heal them, and the whole Ares cabin needed to hold Percy and Annabeth from inflicting even more pain." Leo explains.

Later, I'm at the campfire, singing quietly. The flames are mediocre tonight, and I'm hoping I'll get claimed. Just as my hopes are starting to diminish, everyone stops what they are doing and stares at me. Katie and Miranda Gardner, twins of Demeter, come up to me. "Come on, let's go grab your stuff. You'll be living with us now." Sure enough, when I look up, Demeter's sign is above my head. I smile. I have a feeling Camp won't be as bad as I thought it would be.

* * *

**Well, PLEASE review! **

**-PrimroseEverdeenMyLittleDuck **


	4. Sally and Paul Blofis, Mortals

Chapter 4- Sally Jackson/Blofis

**So I was trying to think of someone other than a new camper, and I thought, why not have Sally Blofis see the video? I mean, this whole scene came to me while I was listening to 'Haunted' by Taylor Swift. It's my song that I listen to when I need inspiration. **

**And one more thing: I'm not AT ALL good at creating Sally, so she might not be like in the books. And as I kept writing, I got writers' block. But I pushed on- for you guys!**

**Me: Anyway, who wants to do the disclaimer? I got tired of being Effie Trinket, so someone step forward and I will not sell Nico to the fan girl pit!**

**Nico: I'll just shadow travel out! *Runs into wall***

**Me: Silly hot Hades spawn! This cage is shadow travel proof! You cannot escape!**

**Nico: Please help me!**

**Someone from the crowd: I'll do it!**

**Me: Please step forward. **

**Mystery Person: *Steps forward***

**Me: *Gasp* It's Percy from the Titan's Curse!**

**Percy from TTC: That's right! I know how to time travel! Actually, some mysterious light took me here.**

**Me: Do the Disclaimer, and I'll set Nico free.**

**Percy from TTC: PrimroseEverdeenMyLittleDuck doesn't own PJO.**

**Me: Okay, here. *Sets Nico free***

**I know, it's sad, but I'm running out of ideas here.**

**So, enjoy, and PLEASE REVIEW! Constructive criticism accepted. Also, PLEASE submit to my SYOT. Even if you're a guest. It's still got a lot of slots left!**

**Third Person POV**

Sally was preparing for dinner, making chicken legs, corn, and green beans. She was just about finished buttering the green beans when the door burst open, revealing her son, Percy. Also with him was his friends Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, Grover, Clarisse, Katie, and Connor and Travis, who were looking even more devilish then usual tonight.

"Hey, Mom," Percy says, followed by a chorus of "Hey, Sally,"'s. "They're sleeping over. All of them." Percy informs me. Then he drags his friends into the living room. If Sally had looked closer, she would have noticed Percy and Annabeth holding hands on their way to the living room.

Later, at the dinner table, Connor bit into the chicken to find it was raw. "Percy, would you please go and grab a pizza from Marco's?" Paul asks.

"Sure. C'mon, Annabeth. I might need a hand." Secretly, Percy just wanted alone time with his new girlfriend, but he would never admit to that in front of his step-father. As soon as they were out the door, Connor gets up and throws the chicken out. "Okay, Connor really had perfectly fine chicken," His brother Travis admits. "But we need to show you something, and if Percy and Annabeth saw it, they would flip."

Now Sally and Paul were curious. "What is it?" Sally asks.

"Well, I'm assuming Percy and Annabeth haven't informed you about the fact that they are dating?" Clarisse cuts in. Her guess is proved correct by Sally's delighted and Paul's shocked faces. "Well, they are. And we recorded their get-together without their knowledge. So now we're gonna watch it."

"Okay, I guess," Paul shrugs. They follow them into the living room, where Thalia is setting up the T.V. Sally and Paul watch as the screen comes to life.

_Fzzzz….pop….sttzz…"Up here, man!" The camera that just came into focus tilts upwards, and reveals the face of Travis Stoll, who is surrounded by campers with Clarisse on his direct left. On his right, he's concealed from the Dining Area by some tall shrubs. "Ahem…" Travis starts in a whispery tone, "We are gathered here today to stalk –I mean record- the inevitable get-together of Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson. I'm Travis Stoll, this Clarisse La – Ow!" _

"So you guys stalked my son?" Sally asks accusingly.

"No. We were just recording them without their knowledge," Nico says like it's obvious.

"Same thing!" She points out, but continues watching.

_"I told you it was just Clarisse!" A big girl right next to Travis says, punching him not-so-softly in the arm._

_"Right!" Travis yelps, "Clarisse, and my not-as-awesome-or-handsome brother Connor Stoll." The camera swivels around to an almost complete carbon copy of Travis, who grins and turns the camera back to Travis. _

"HEY! I am _so_ much hotter than you! And awesome!" Connor yells.

"You guys are both dorks," Katie mutters.

_"Let the spying that Percy and Annabeth will totally kill us for begin!" Travis announces and flails his arms around idiotically. The camera turns and peeks through the bushes, where two teens are still left eating, at separate tables. "That's Percy and Annabeth," Connor hisses from behind the camera. "Twenty drachmas that Annabeth makes the first move," Clarisse shakes his hand with a "Deal," and then (thankfully) shut up. _

"You guys spied _and _bet on my son? Hermes kids these days…"

"We're sorry!" Everyone choruses blandly.

_Annabeth gets up from her table and goes around back. She emerges again, but this time with a failure of a cupcake with blue frosting. She sits down next to Percy. Percy looks at her curiously and says stupidly, "What?" Annabeth rolls her eyes. "It's August 18th," She explains. "Your birthday, right?_

"Just like Percy to forget his own birthday. Although he is probably going to be happy that it's blue." Sally says.

_Realization dawns on Percy's face. "Make a wish," Annabeth probes. "Did you make this yourself?" Percy asks her._

_"Tyson helped."_

"Who's Tyson?" Paul asks. "His half-brother. He's also a Cyclops." Nico says from the shadows. Paul shudders. Whether it was because of Nico or Tyson, they will never know. Probably both.

_"That explains why it looks like a chocolate brick, with extra blue cement." Annabeth laughs, and several members of the audience have to cover their mouths to keep from joining her. Percy thinks for a second, then blows out the candle. He cuts it in half and shares it with Annabeth. They eat in silence, probably admiring the ocean._

_"You saved the world," Annabeth says, breaking a comfortable silence. "We saved the world,"_

_"And Rachel is the new Oracle, which means she won't be dating anybody."_

"Rachel is the Oracle? And she swore off men?" Sally asks, surprised. She always thought Rachel had a crush on her son.

_"You don't sound disappointed," Percy notes. Annabeth shrugs and admits, "Oh, I don't care."_

_"Uh-huh,"_

_Annabeth raises an eyebrow. "You got something to say to me, Seaweed Brain?"_

"She's going to kick your butt," Sally warns the T.V.

_"You would probably kick my butt,"_

_"You know I would kick your butt." Annabeth says. Percy wipes some frosting off his fingertips._

_"When I was at the River Styx, getting invulnerable…Nico said that I had to concentrate on one thing that would keep me anchored to the world that made me want to stay mortal. Not meeting his eyes, Annabeth says, "Yeah?"_

_Percy continues. "Then up on Olympus, when they wanted to make me a god and stuff, I kept thinking-"_

"What else have you not told me, Percy?" Paul questions the T.V.

_"Oh, you so wanted to." Annabeth interrupts. "Well, maybe a little," Percy admits, "But I didn't, because I thought- I didn't want things to stay the same for eternity, because things could always get better. And I was thinking…" Percy trails off._

_Annabeth asks, "Anyone in particular?" Her voice was unusually soft. Percy looks at her, and sees her trying not to smile. "You're laughing at me!" He says in a whiny voice. _

_"I am not!"_

"Spit it out," Thalia says. Sally and Paul stare at her and the others. They were being so quiet they almost forgot about them.

"Why are you kids being so quiet?"

"We were at the actual get-together. Duh."

What did you just say to me, young man?"

_"You are so not making this easy," That made Annabeth laugh for real this time. She slowly puts her arms around Percy's neck, so they are facing each other. "I am never, ever going to make things easy for you, Seaweed Brain. Gt used to it." Then they kiss._

"AWWWWWWW! YES!" Sally screams, dancing around in a little happy dance.

Katie covers her ears.** (AN: Bet you forgot she was there, didn't 'cha?)**"You sound like Aphrodite!"

_Just as they were starting to get into it, Clarisse decides to march right through the shrubbery. As she snarls, "It's about time!" camper flood into the hall, filling it with torchlight. Percy says as they are lifted into the air, "Come on, is there no privacy around here?"_

_"The canoe lake!" Connor screams from behind the camera, and the campers take them to the beach and dump them in the water. When they don't come up, Travis runs up to his brother and hits his arm. "You forgot he was the son of Poseidon, idiot!" He shouts. The campers disperse, and Travis turns to the camera. _

"Well, Katie's right. You guys are both dorks." Clarisse admits. Katie grins.

_"This has been, Travis and Connor Stoll spying on Percabeth! DON'T TELL PERCY AND ANNABETH! WE LIKE OUR HEADS AND BODIES CONNECTED!" The last part Connor shouts with him. Then, after a bit of static, the screen goes black._

"Hurry! Percy and Annabeth should be back by now!" Clarisse shouts. "They just got out of the elevator!"

Connor and Travis are working on the T.V. and everyone else is seated at the table when they burst through the door. They were holding hands and seemed to be really close to kissing. "Ahem, PDA!" Thalia coughs fakely. They break apart and both blush deeply.

Percy stares intently at their faces. So does Annabeth. "You're hiding something," Annabeth announces. When no one speaks up, Percy just says, "Don't worry, Annabeth. I'll just make Grover tell me about it later," At this Grover bleats nervously.

"Well, here's the pizza. One cheese and one pepperoni. Let's eat." Annabeth says.

For the rest of the night, Sally couldn't help but smile and watch as Percy and Annabeth held hands and snuck glances at each other.

* * *

**I told you I couldn't portray Sally right.** **But I tried. **

**Please Review! **

**Submit to my SYOT today!**


	5. Percy's English Class

Chapter 5- Percy's English Class (mortals)

**I am so sad! I didn't get many reviews! I mean, come on guys, 5-10 reviews isn't much! I only got, like, 3, on the last chapter. All you need to do is spend 45 seconds literally typing 'Good job' or 'you made a spelling error in paragraph 3'. Honestly, just saying 'Luv ur story,' makes me happy.**

**PLEASE SUBMIT TO MY SYOT. C'MON, EVEN SIMPLE BLOODBATH TRIBUTES ARE APPRECIATED! MAKA A VICTOR TODAY!**

**NOTE: I also appreciate CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. Not 'This story sucks, itz grammar is trrble!' instead, write, 'Remember that unless the word 'the' is before the word Camp, you need to spell camp with a capital C, because it is a place.' I usually don't make that mistake, it was just an example.**

**For those of you awesome enough to read the AN that I am currently writing, and you reading, skip the Author's Note during the middle of the chapter.**

**Just review already!**

**Me: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! I have tied up Uncle Ricky! Because we are all rebelling because of the terrible movies! **

**Me: So, yeah, I own PJO.**

**Uncle Ricky: Mwo foo drcont!**

**Me: Excuse me? *Removes gag* **

**Uncle Ricky: AHHH! HELP!**

**Me: Say what you wanted to say or I'll muffle you again…**

**Uncle Ricky: Fine. PrimroseEverdeenMyLittleDuck doesn't own PJO. I do.**

**Me: See! That's all you had to do, and I wouldn't have kidnapped- Ehem, invited – you into my basement! *Frees bonds***

**Uncle Ricky: Finally! *Glances at phone* **

**Me: Oh no you don't! Peacekeepers, get 'em!**

**Uncle Ricky: *Running from Peacekeepers* How the heck did you make those appear?! **

**Me: Because I'm the author! *Flashes gleaming smile at reader***

**One more teensy thing: GO VOTE ON MY POLL! Come on, though. If every person that saw this voted on my poll, I would have a lot more responses than I expected.**

**Okay, while that's going on, let's move on.**

**Rikki, Sophomore, Mr. Blofis' English Class POV**

I was in English class, just enjoying my afternoon by doodling in my notebook. Percy Jackson, hottie of the school (and taken, but so am I, so oh well,), my friend, was throwing around paper airplanes with the other swim team jocks. They are actually nice. I know this because I am Zane's, one of Percy's friends, girlfriend of 2 weeks. And they aren't like the other jocks. They are down to earth, sweet, funny, and outgoing.

Mr. Blofis was saying something about grammatical corrections made through the ages when someone burst through the door. He was young, probably only a few years younger than most in this class. He had obsidian hair and hazel eyes. He also wore all black except for a skull ring on his finger, which was a ghostly white. Wow, like black much?

"Percy, there's an emergency," the guy said, out of breath. Percy jumps out of his seat and runs over to the guy. "Nico, what's wrong?" He asks.

"Some hounds. You know, _fully grown _ones." What's so bad about a few dogs? They couldn't be causing that much trouble, could they?

"Well, what did my Dad do to your Dad this time?" Percy and Nico were cousins? They looked more like opposites.

"Just some basic insults. You know, 'Mother Rhea always liked me best,' and 'My son is way better than yours.'" That last few sentences felt blurred out, almost as if, something was correcting my brain. I dismiss it as side effects of my coffee from lunch.

After lowering their voices and a lot of whispering, Percy walks up to the front of the classroom. He snaps his fingers and starts speaking in a convincing tone.

"I was not at school today," Huh? Why is Percy here? He was absent in homeroom…

"I was in a minor car accident yesterday, and had to stay home due to my minor injuries." OMG, how his Percy doing?! I should send him a card. Poor Percy. I remember watching the news yesterday, gasping when I heard about the accident. Flashes of the reporter and pictures of a crashed car cross my mind.

"I will not be returning until Friday, at the end of the week," I can't wait for Friday! It seems so far away, though. As if my mind was fogged up.

"Nico never came into this classroom, nor this school. He was a character from that movie you saw last week." Oh yeah, I remember that movie. Wasn't it a horror story with the depressed kid? Yeah, Zane took me to see it.

I glance outside, hoping the clear air might help me focus. What the hell?! Why is there giant poodles in the school courtyard?! I need a nap.

"Well, can we please direct our attention back up here? As some of you may know, I am Percy Jackson's step-father. And seeing as Percy is not in class, we shall be watching a video that Percy finds personal so he would kill me if he was here. Now, please direct your attention to the projector." Mr. Blofis announces. I just now notice that while we were distracted, he set up a big portable projector, and a video just started playing.

**(AN: I have to edit this a little bit, because Rikki is a mortal, so she will see and hear some things differently. HEY YOU! GO READ THE AUTHORS NOTE AT THE TOP, I KNOW YOU SKIPPED IT!)**

_Fzzzz….pop….sttzz…"Up here, man!" The camera that just came into focus tilts upwards, and reveals the face of Travis Stoll, who is surrounded by campers with Clarisse on his direct left. On his right, he's concealed from the Dining Area by some tall shrubs. "Ahem…" Travis starts in a whispery tone, "We are gathered here today to stalk –I mean record- the inevitable get-together of Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson. I'm Travis Stoll, this Clarisse La – Ow!" _

"Who are those people? Jackson doesn't have any friends." Mark, a conceited football player, remarks. I throw my shoe at him. When he turns around and glares at me, I smile innocently and point at Zane in the seat next to me. Mark scowls, but turns back around, muttering.

_"I told you it was just Clarisse!" A big girl right next to Travis says, punching him not-so-softly in the arm._

_"Right!" Travis yelps, "Clarisse, and my not-as-awesome-or-handsome brother Connor Stoll." The camera swivels around to an almost complete carbon copy of Travis, who grins and turns the camera back to Travis. _

"Who are those people, Mr. Blofis?" Caroline, the class know-it-all, asks.

"GASP! Caroline doesn't know something? The world is ending!" Fiona, the class troublemaker, states. Bella, the school slut, scrunches up her nose and screams, "SHUT UP ALREADY!" Everyone has heard her yell so much it has little effect, though.

_"Let the spying that Percy and Annabeth will totally kill us for begin!" Travis announces and flails his arms around idiotically. The camera turns and peeks through the bushes, where two teens are still left eating, at separate tables. "That's Percy and Annabeth," Connor hisses from behind the camera. "Twenty bucks that Annabeth makes the first move," Clarisse shakes his hand with a "Deal," and then (thankfully) shut up._

Zane raises his hand. "Mr. Blofis? Why are those people betting on Percy?" Mr. Blofis just smiles and shakes his head. "Everyone knew that this was coming."

_Annabeth gets up from her table and goes around back. She emerges again, but this time with a failure of a cupcake with blue frosting. She sits down next to Percy. Percy looks at her curiously and says stupidly, "What?" Annabeth rolls her eyes. "It's August 18th," She explains. "Your birthday, right?"_

"Percy never told us when his birthday was," Mark says mischievously. "Now we can punch him on his birthday!" All the other football and basketball jocks nod their heads excitedly. The swimmers all mentally decide to warn Percy later.

_Realization dawns on Percy's face. "Make a wish," Annabeth probes. "Did you make this yourself?" Percy asks her._

_"Tyson helped."_

_"That explains why it looks like a chocolate brick, with extra blue cement." Annabeth laughs, and several members of the audience have to cover their mouths to keep from joining her. Percy thinks for a second, then blows out the candle. He cuts it in half and shares it with Annabeth. They eat in silence, probably admiring the ocean._

_"You saved the camp," Annabeth says, breaking a comfortable silence. "We saved the camp,"_

"What happened to the camp, Mr. Blofis?" Caroline again.

Mr. Blofis looked like a deer caught in headlights. He stutters, "Uhhh… the Big House, where the Camp Directors live, was set on fire. Percy put it out. Annabeth helped."

_ "And Rachel is the new Oracle, which means she won't be dating anybody."_

"What's an Oracle? Sounds fun," Tyler, some random kid, asks.

"Well, it's one randomly selected girl in the camp that decides the activities for each cabin. Thjey aren't allowed to have a boyfriend, because it might change her decisions." Mr. Blofis says.

"Hear that, Tyler? You fit all of the descriptions!" Mark says teasingly. Tyler sinks lower in his seat while muttering, "Shut up, Mark," and Mr. Blofis stares disapprovingly.

_"You don't sound disappointed," Percy notes. Annabeth shrugs and admits, "Oh, I don't care."_

_"Uh-huh,"_

"She so likes him!"

"He so likes her!"

"They SO like each other!" Brittney and Meg, Bella's sidekicks, squeal together. Everyone else just plugs their ears.

_Annabeth raises an eyebrow. "You got something to say to me, Seaweed Brain?"_

"Why is he called Seaweed Brain?" Fiona asks curiously.

"Probably because of his stupidness and love for water." I reply. Mr. Blofis nods.

_"You would probably kick my butt,"_

_"You know I would kick your butt." Annabeth says. Percy wipes some frosting off his fingertips._

"Get to the butt-kicking pert already!" Kevin, a football player, shouts. Everyone glares at him.

_"When I was at the Lake St. Claire for a Camp Initiation…Nico said that I had to concentrate on one thing that made me want to be a counselor. Not meeting his eyes, Annabeth says, "Yeah?"_

_Percy continues. "Then up at the Big House, when they wanted to make me a Camp Director and stuff, I kept thinking-"_

"What's so big about being a Camp Director?" Someone asks.

"It's awesome, I hear. That you get first pick on food, no chores, pick your own activities. Percy told me about it." Mr. Blofis informs the class.

_"Oh, you so wanted to." Annabeth interrupts. "Well, maybe a little," Percy admits, "But I didn't, because I thought- I didn't want things to stay the same for eternity, because things could always get better. And I was thinking…" Percy trails off._

"AWWWW! How sweet!" Brittney and Meg chorus. Bella just scowls, still in a bad mood for some reason.

_Annabeth asks, "Anyone in particular?" Her voice was unusually soft. Percy looks at her, and sees her trying not to smile. "You're laughing at me!" He says in a whiny voice. _

_"I am not!"_

"Dang, that girl's a bad liar."

"Shut it, Tyler!"

_"You are so not making this easy," That made Annabeth laugh for real this time. She slowly puts her arms around Percy's neck, so they are facing each other. "I am never, ever going to make things easy for you, Seaweed Brain. Get used to it." Then they kiss._

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Meg, Brittney and Bella scream. Loudly. They fan their faces and jump around the room like bunnies. Everyone winces as they try to block the sound out with their binders.

_Just as they were starting to get into it, Clarisse decides to march right through the shrubbery. As she snarls, "It's about time!" campers flood into the hall, filling it with torchlight. Percy says as they are lifted into the air, "Come on, is there no privacy around here?"_

"Just from watching their video, you can tell there isn't. Plus, he should know that. He told us he's been going there since he was 12." I say loudly. All of Percy's other friends nod in agreement.

_"The canoe lake!" Connor screams from behind the camera, and the campers take them to the beach and dump them in the water. When they don't come up, Travis runs up to his brother and hits his arm. "You forgot about his underwater cave, idiot!" He shouts. The campers disperse, and Travis turns to the camera. _

_"This has been, Travis and Connor Stoll spying on Percabeth! DON'T TELL PERCY AND ANNABETH! WE LIKE OUR HEADS AND BODIES CONNECTED!" The last part Connor shouts with him. Then, after a bit of static, the screen goes black._

"Why would someone be scared of Percy? He's a wimp." Again, everyone glared at Kevin.

"Well, class, you never saw that, agreed?" Mr. Blofis asks.

"Yes, Mr. Blofis." We reply, monotone.

As everyone gets back to work, I whisper to Zane, "When he comes back on Friday, let's call him Seaweed Brain. See if he notices." Zane nods in agreement. And I get back to what I do best- doodling.

**I know, not my best work. I had the most terrible writer's block, and just couldn't do it. It was hard, and I have been working on it since my last update to this story. I also have a SYOT, which I am currently just now starting to get into.**

**I just want to say, REVIEW! If you review I will write more!**

**-Miranda, Daughter of Poseidon and resident of District 4.**


	6. Athena and Poseidon

Chapter 6, Athena and Poseidon

**So, thanks to a special reviewer (you know who you are ;-) for giving me some pretty awesome ideas. If I have the time, I will write a little bonus that includes some of your ideas. *Smiles threateningly* "Everyone say thank you!"**

**Everyone: *Nervous* "Thank you."**

**Okay, so, school just started- you know all of the homework and projects. And for the disclaimer.**

**Me: I ****_totally _****didn't rig the reaping so that only Aphrodite girls are chosen, because I hate Aphrodite girls (except for Piper and Silena).**

**Piper and Silena: *Wave***

**Me: Okay, now for the totally great and non-rigged reaping! *Plucks paper that looks slightly different than the others* Drew Tanaka!**

**Drew: *Looks up from portable vanity* Hmm?**

**Me: You were reaped! Get up here and say the disclaimer!**

**Drew: WHAT?! I just curled my hair and that takes forever, and I didn't have time to finish my eye shadow, and my lipstick is only 3 layers, and now my mascara is smudging…UGH!**

**Me: *Evil cackling* since you aren't finished, I guess you'll just have to take it off! *Snaps fingers and all of Drew's work is gone and back at the Aphrodite cabin***

**Drew: NNNOOOOOOOO! *Looks around frantically before grabbing Annabeth's book and trying to use it as a shield from all of the hidden cameras trying to find her un-plastered face. **

**Annabeth: DREW! You have no respect for modern language arts, and old ones too, and you disrespect books and knowledge! You are, cold, hard, and PLASTIC! YOU THINK EVERYBODY LOVES YOU BUT IN REALITY, EVERYBODY HATES YOU! (Haha, just watched Mean Girls)**

**Percy: *Claps hands over Annabeth's mouth and has water wrap around her waist, dragging her away. Then he looks to Drew* Just this time, 10. I don't even know why, because I hate you.**

**Drew: *Sags head and walks to the stage in a defeated position.**

**Me: Now, ****_dearie, _****say the disclaimer.**

**Drew: *Sob* PrimroseEverdeenMyLittleDuck doesn't own PJO. *sob*.**

**Me: Okay, everyone to the Dining Pavilion for dinner, be lucky you survived! *Turns toward camera that you, the reader, have been watching this through.* But you, dear reader, will not be as lucky. Today, I bring you a deep story about pain and loss, about admiration and hate, bitter rivalries and old problems. Where the deepest secrets about the most secluded are revealed, and dirty little tricks exposed.**

**I'm just kidding, it's my crappy fanfiction.**

**So, yeah, enjoy, I guess. **

**Enjoy this crappy chapter. Review, follow, favorite.**

**Third Person P.O.V.**

Athena had been invited by Aphrodite to a dinner. Athena knew that the goddess most likely was going to talk about Justin Bieber and Selena Gomez the entire dinner, saying how interesting it was, and how Athena should take up love-life meddling. The only reason Athena didn't refuse was because of her favored daughter Annabeth and that Sea Spawn. They were getting a little too close lately, and Athena didn't like it. Maybe if she attended, she could convince Aphrodite to pull those two apart.

Unfortunately that didn't go as planned.

Athena walked up to Aphrodite's pink Barbie doll house in a soft gray slim dress that complimented her eyes. She rang the doorbell and waited nervously, shifting on her foot. A bad vibe was coming from the house. But Athena stubbornly didn't walk away. She was incredulously focused on saving her daughter from Perseus.

Athena was hearing Aphrodite's high-heeled shoes clicking on the marble floor of her Barbie doll mansion when she smelled the vile smell of the sea. She whirled around and saw Poseidon's lopsided grin that matched his sons' plastered on the sea god's face. She saw Poseidon's face turn into a look of alarm for a second before the door opened and she fell into unconsciousness.

When she woke up, she was tied to a soft cushioned chair. She looked around almost frantically, but soon noticed the hot pink walls, fashion magazines, glitzy bejeweled flat screen TV, and throw pillows, and decided she was somewhere in Aphrodite's evil mansion of love. Well, at least Artemis isn't here. She would go on and on about how love is revolting. One more thing she noticed was Poseidon, tied to a chair, is that…. _seaweed _stuck to his forehead!?

"Huh!" Poseidon woke with a start, probably a reaction to the revolting flowery perfume that was beginning to invade Athena's nostrils.

"APHRODITE!" Athena yelled in fury as soon as said love goddess entered their love prison. "FOR THE LAST TIME, POTHENA ISN'T A THING! IT NEVER WAS A THING! IT NEVER WILL BE A THING!"

Poseidon made a face. He glowed with sea green light, and tried to use his godly power to break the pink binds. After the binds held fast, though, Athena knew that they were stuck here for as long as Aphrodite sees fit. And that definitely wasn't a good thing.

"WHAT IS THIS!?" Poseidon yelled, outraged. "IT'S PERCY'S BIRTHDAY, YOU KNOW! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO SEND HIM A HAPPY BIRTHDAY CARD TIED UP IN LOVE ROPES!?"

"Poseidon!" Athena said in a stern tone. "SHUT UP. I mean, just let her rant to us about Juslena for an hour or two, and we're free. Don't make it worse." She was sounding like a mother scolding a five year old. Well, it did make sense, since she was an excellent mother and Poseidon had the brain of a five-year-old.

Poseidon made yet another face, but stayed quiet.

"What do you want today, Aphrodite?" Athena asks, exasperation creeping into her voice.

"Please, no talking about fashion! I like my Bermuda shorts!" Poseidon pleaded. Athena_ harumphed_.

"Oh, no," Aphrodite announces, girly-ish evil in her eyes. "Today we will be doing something _much _worse for you two." Athena fell realization blossom in her eyes. Her Annabeth… oh no.

"I know your true reasons for wanting to go to dinner with me, Athena." Aphrodite chastises. "Ah, Percabeth. Such a cute couple, pulled apart by their parents' heated rivalry. Talk about Romeo and Juliet!" Aphrodite clasps her hands together. Poseidon, at first confused by the words, now has a horrified face at the meaning of the word Percabeth.

"Aphrodite…" he says, deadly calm.

"Ahh, but don't worry! They got together about an hour ago, and a rerun of their classic get-together will be on in a few minutes!" Aphrodite swivels around, and fiddles with her bedazzled flat screen for a minute. "Okay, lovelies! Here we go!"

The T.V. showed the Hephaestus T.V. channel logo. It then cut to Hephaestus in his work outfit, grease stains splattering over his weird face.

"Uh…. So now we will be showing one of the most recent pranks from Camp Half-Blood! To Hermes, in charge of the pranking branch!" The T.V. switches to Hermes, who is currently busy on his phone.

"Eros, how many times have I said NOT to shoot Miranda, my favorite daughter, with a love arrow? SHE WANTS TO STAY A HUNTER! I swear on the Styx-"Hermes finally notices the cameraman and turns to face the screen.

"Um, hi. So today, about an hour ago, my sons Travis and Connor recorded secretly the anticipated get-together of Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase. Now, let us see a rerun of the video!"

_Fzzzz….pop….sttzz…"Up here, man!" The camera that just came into focus tilts upwards, and reveals the face of Travis Stoll, who is surrounded by campers with Clarisse on his direct left. On his right, he's concealed from the Dining Area by some tall shrubs. "Ahem…" Travis starts in a whispery tone, "We are gathered here today to stalk –I mean record- the inevitable get-together of Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson. I'm Travis Stoll, this Clarisse La – Ow!" _

Athena sniffed disdainfully. Ares kids. They don't know anything about battle strategy!" Poseidon snorted.

_"I told you it was just Clarisse!" A big girl right next to Travis says, punching him not-so-softly in the arm._

_"Right!" Travis yelps, "Clarisse, and my not-as-awesome-or-handsome brother Connor Stoll." The camera swivels around to an almost complete carbon copy of Travis, who grins and turns the camera back to Travis. _

"I remember this one time, Percy got pranked by the Stolls, and the next morning, they woke up with crabs attached to their butts!" Poseidon says, his grin like a little kids'. This time, Athena snorted.

_"Let the spying that Percy and Annabeth will totally kill us for begin!" Travis announces and flails his arms around idiotically. The camera turns and peeks through the bushes, where two teens are still left eating, at separate tables. "That's Percy and Annabeth," Connor hisses from behind the camera. "Twenty drachmas that Annabeth makes the first move," Clarisse shakes his hand with a "Deal," and then (thankfully) shut up._

Athena smiles victoriously. "Well, Barnacle Beard, if our children ever date, at least we'll all know that Annabeth will always be better than Percy."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Poseidon countered sarcastically, "I didn't know that Annabeth was the one that bathed in the River Styx." Athena sat back in her seat, appalled. She didn't know that Poseidon could actually make good comebacks.

_Annabeth gets up from her table and goes around back. She emerges again, but this time with a failure of a cupcake with blue frosting. She sits down next to Percy. Percy looks at her curiously and says stupidly, "What?" Annabeth rolls her eyes. "It's August 18th," She explains. "Your birthday, right?_

Athena said, "Stupid boy, can't remember his own birthday," at the same time Poseidon said, "Foolish girl, can't even bake."

_Realization dawns on Percy's face. "Make a wish," Annabeth probes. "Did you make this yourself?" Percy asks her._

"Of course she did!" Athena exclaimed, glaring at Poseidon.

_"Tyson helped."_

Poseidon smirked.

_"That explains why it looks like a chocolate brick, with extra blue cement." Annabeth laughs, and several members of the audience have to cover their mouths to keep from joining her. Percy thinks for a second, then blows out the candle. He cuts it in half and shares it with Annabeth. They eat in silence, probably admiring the ocean._

"Well, I can tell you, the ocean won't be nearly that calm for another millennia!" Poseidon threatens the T.V. waving his fist around. Aphrodite giggles from the back of the room, where she moved to avoid crossfire.

_"You saved the world," Annabeth says, breaking a comfortable silence. "We saved the world,"_

"Finally! One of my children gets some credit!" Athena yells.

_"And Rachel is the new Oracle, which means she won't be dating anybody."_

"Dang it. And I was hoping the mortal would keep them apart." Athena sighed dejectedly. Poseidon shook his head at her.

_"You don't sound disappointed," Percy notes. Annabeth shrugs and admits, "Oh, I don't care."_

"Uh-huh," Poseidon says.

_"Uh-huh,"_

Athena laughs and says with mirth in her eyes, "You think like Percy!"

Poseidon scowls. "Of course I do. I'm his father."

_Annabeth raises an eyebrow. "You got something to say to me, Seaweed Brain?"_

_"You would probably kick my butt,"_

Athena crosses her fingers, hoping that maybe that is what Annabeth will end up doing, instead of kissing the idiot.

_"You know I would kick your butt." Annabeth says. Percy wipes some frosting off his fingertips._

_"When I was at the River Styx, getting invulnerable…Nico said that I had to concentrate on one thing that would keep me anchored to the world that made me want to stay mortal. Not meeting his eyes, Annabeth says, "Yeah?"_

Aphrodite squeals with delight. "Of course, I saw this live, but I _love _the mushy parts!" Both of the other gods pretended to throw up.

Aphrodite pouted. "Come on, it's not that bad."

_Percy continues. "Then up on Olympus, when they wanted to make me a god and stuff, I kept thinking-"_

"Still don't get why he declined that," Poseidon murmured out loud.

_"Oh, you so wanted to." Annabeth interrupts. "Well, maybe a little," Percy admits, "But I didn't, because I thought- I didn't want things to stay the same for eternity, because things could always get better. And I was thinking…" Percy trails off._

_Annabeth asks, "Anyone in particular?" Her voice was unusually soft. Percy looks at her, and sees her trying not to smile. "You're laughing at me!" He says in a whiny voice. _

Athena and Poseidon stare at the screen, dreading what they know is going to happen.

_"I am not!"_

_"You are so not making this easy," That made Annabeth laugh for real this time. She slowly puts her arms around Percy's neck, so they are facing each other. "I am never, ever going to make things easy for you, Seaweed Brain. Gt used to it." Then they kiss._

Aphrodite squeals loudly while Athena and Poseidon puke.

_Just as they were starting to get into it, Clarisse decides to march right through the shrubbery. As she snarls, "It's about time!" camper flood into the hall, filling it with torchlight. Percy says as they are lifted into the air, "Come on, is there no privacy around here?"_

"At least they won't do it right here in the Dining Pavilion," Poseidon comments. Athena's mouth forms an o at the image he just planted inher mind.

_"The canoe lake!" Connor screams from behind the camera, and the campers take them to the beach and dump them in the water. When they don't come up, Travis runs up to his brother and hits his arm. "You forgot he was the son of Poseidon, idiot!" He shouts. The campers disperse, and Travis turns to the camera. _

"I've got to say, sometimes Hermes' kids rival my son in stupidness." Poseidon comments, and Athena nods.

_"This has been, Travis and Connor Stoll spying on Percabeth! DON'T TELL PERCY AND ANNABETH! WE LIKE OUR HEADS AND BODIES CONNECTED!" The last part Connor shouts with him. Then, after a bit of static, the screen goes black._

Aphrodite releases their bonds. When both of the Olympians stand up, her currently blue eyes widen and she runs out of her palace, running fast for a goddess in heels.

All day, confused minor gods and nature spirits jump out of the way to avoid sea-green and gray beams that were meant for a certain love goddess.

**MWAH HA HA! REVIEW!**


End file.
